


...sick!louis

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick!Louis, larry fluff, m/m - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest chory, a Harry nie daje się spławić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...sick!louis

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, więc w końcu wstawiam kolejnego shota z serii i przepraszam za takie opóźnienie, ale ostatnio straciłam wenę, JEDNAKŻE powróciła i niedługo dostaniecie kolejny rozdział UP :)
> 
> Jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na jakąś “pierwszą” sytuację Larry’ego, np. kłótnia, to może śmiało mówić!!!!!

Tego dnia Louis obudził się z naprawdę strasznym katarem i bólem gardła. Jego twarz była czerwona i Liam był naprawdę zaniepokojony jego stanem, dlatego oznajmił, że zostają dzisiaj w domu (tak, zdążyli się już przeprowadzić do swojego nowego mieszkanka, w którym każdy z nich miał swój pokój i łazienkę z nim połączoną, i Louis naprawdę nie wiedział, jak oni w ogóle znajdowali na to pieniądze, zważywszy na to, że nie pracowali, a ich stypendia nie były za duże (chociaż w końcu pomagały im ich rodziny, co z kolei trochę dołowało Louisa, bo czuł się źle ze świadomością, że bierze od swojej mamy pieniądze, a nie widział się z nią od prawie pół roku, a mieszkają w tym samym mieście, do cholery!)), żeby się nim zająć. Niall z samego rana poszedł do apteki i kupił wszystkie syropy, tabletki i inne lekarstwa, które Liam zapisał mu na kartce, a Liam zmierzył Louisowi temperaturę (wyszło, że ma gorączkę), zaparzył mu gorącej herbaty z cytryną i miodem, oraz zrobił mu zimny okład, mówiąc, że to pomoże zmniejszyć temperaturę jego ciała, więc Louis nie protestował, bo to byli jego przyjaciele i wiedział, że dobrze się nim zajmą.

Oczywiście nie chciał, żeby opuszczali dzień w szkole, zwłaszcza Liam, który przeniósł się w środku pierwszego semestru, ale wiedział, że oni i tak nie posłuchaliby, gdyby powiedział, że sam sobie poradzi. Louis nie chorował za często, ale kiedy już chorował, to albo choroba trwała dłużej niż powinna, albo po prostu była cięższa do zniesienia. Tym razem była dosyć męcząca; jego ciało było spocone, chociaż miał dreszcze i było mu zimno, gaardło piekło i pulsowało, a katar nie dawał mu oddychać, co skutkowało tym, że jego pokój pogrążał się w chusteczkach, chociaż Liam wszystkie zbierał i wrzucał do worka na śmieci (tak, przygotował jeden specjalny, przeznaczony właśnie do tego).

Tak więc teraz siedział wciśnięty w swoje poduszki, które Liam i Niall podłożyli pod jego plecy i razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi oglądał powtórkę Teen Wolf w telewizji, na telewizorze, który Liam i Niall postanowili zamontować u niego, bo i tak większą część swojego czasu spędzają w jego pokoju, a mieli tylko dwa telewizory, więc jeden musiał iść do którejś sypialni i wypadło na tą Louisa. Oczywiście nie zawsze byli zgodni z tym, co chcieli oglądać, ale mieli dwa telewizory i laptopa, a Louis nie miał nic przeciwko swoim przyjaciołom siedzącym w jego pokoju bez pytania, bo naprawdę nie miał już nic do ukrycia.

Tak, czy siak, ich nieobecność w szkole zaalarmowała Harry’ego i Zayna, a Louis naprawdę nie chciał pokazywać im się w takim stanie; jego włosy były spocone i przyklejały mu się do czoła, ciemne worki pod oczami kontrastowały z jego czerwonymi policzkami, a oczy same przymykały się ze zmęczenia, do tego szatyn wiedział, że ciągły odgłos smarkania jest męczący, chociaż Liam i Niall nie dawali tego po sobie poznać, zajmując się nim jak najlepiej. Tak więc, kiedy tylko chłopcy przybyli do ich mieszkania, Louis kategorycznie zabronił im mówić, że jest w domu, a tym bardziej, że jest chory, bo naprawdę nie chciał, żeby go oglądali, kiedy zalewa się smarkami.

Oczywiście, Liam i Niall posłuchali go, mówiąc, że nie było ich w szkole, ponieważ musieli zająć się chorymi siostrami Louisa, a szatyn sam nie dałby rady z tą gromadką, ponieważ wszystkie były chore, a mam Louisa naprawdę musiała być w pracy. Powiedzieli też, że szatyna nie ma, bo został z dziewczynkami i swoją mamą, pomagając jej przy opiece i prawdopodobnie u niej zostanie przez następne kilka dni, zajmując się dziewczynkami podczas ich choroby. Dodali także, że będą mu pomagać i także zostaną u mamy Louisa przez te kilka dni, i że przyjechali tylko po ubrania.

Louis słyszał każde słowo i oczami wyobraźni widział, jak na czole Harry’ego pojawia się głęboka bruzda, a z jego malinowych ust wycieka westchnienie.

\- Dlaczego nie odbiera moich telefonów? - usłyszał przez drzwi i zmarszczył brwi, sięgając za jedną z poduszek po swój telefon. Rozładowany. Westchnął cicho sięgając po kabelek od ładowarki.

\- Dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś! - Niall wykrzyknął, udając, że coś mu się przypomniało. - Ładowarka, trzeba ja zabrać… Rozładował mu się telefon, a jego siostry mają Samsungi, więc niezbyt miał, jak naładować.

\- W porządku, powiedz mu, że tęsknię i żeby do mnie zadzwonił, w porządku? Możemy was odwiedzić…

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, Harry. - Liam wtrącił i Louis słyszał w jego głosie lekki niepokój. Szatyn zawsze miał problemy z kłamaniem. - Zarazicie się. Ja jestem dosyć odporny, Niall także, Louis to już w ogóle, on choruje raz, czy dwa na rok, ale wy…

\- On ma rację, Hazz, nie jesteś zbytnio odporny, przecież wiesz… Zawsze chorujesz na zimę… i lato…i jesień… i-

\- Załapałem.

Louis zachichotał do siebie i natychmiast zakrył usta dłonią, dając sobie mentalnego policzka, bo po pokoju rozbrzmiał plask, a zaraz potem piknięcie, kiedy podłączył telefon do ładowania i było po prostu po nim.

Przez długie trzydzieści sekund panowała cisza, zanim…

\- Louis?

Szatyn pokręcił głową i szybko schował się pod kołdrą, modląc się, żeby Harry nie wchodził do jego pokoju.

\- Nie, to nie on, to pewnie wiatr, bo otworzyłem okno i pewnie-

\- Pewnie podłączył iPhone’a Louisa do ładowania, co? Znam ten dźwięk, Niall. - Harry mruknął i Louis słyszał jego kroki, kiedy zbliżał się do jego pokoju, po czym drzwi cicho skrzypnęły i chłopak zadrżał. - Louis? Skarbie, co się dzieje, czy…

\- Wszystko w porządku, nic mi nie jest. - Powiedział szybko, owijając się mocniej kołdrą i zawijając się w kłębek, kiedy materac ugiął się pod czyimś ciężarem. - Nie musisz się martwić, będę jutro w szkole i-

\- Nie, nie będziesz. - Liam zaprotestował.

\- Nie pomagasz. - Louis prawie warknął, pociągając nosem i odkaszlnął.

\- Skarbie, co robisz pod tą kołdrą? No dalej, nie przywitasz się ze mną?

\- Wyglądam okropnie, przyjdź za kilka dni, Harry…

\- Louis, daj spokój, po prostu chodź tu do mnie.

Szatyn powoli przesunął się, ale nie zdjął z siebie kołdry. - Jestem chory, zarazisz się.

\- To jest powód dla którego prosisz chłopaków, żeby mnie spławili?

Louis poczuł się naprawdę źle, bo dało się wyczuć w głosie Harry’ego gorycz. - Przepraszam. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś musiał mnie oglądać z takim stanie. Wyglądam okropnie… jakby przejechał mnie czołg.

Harry przez chwilę był cicho, po czym położył się powoli obok szatyna, obejmując jego zwinięte w kulkę pod kołdrą ciało ramieniem. - Jesteś chory, Louis. Wierz mi, że ja w chorobie wyglądam jak buldog z kręconymi włosami.

\- To prawda, wygląda okropnie, Louis, nawet-

\- Zamknij się. - Harry zachichotał i Louis czuł, jak trochę się rusza, po czym słyszał ciche skrzypienie drzwi i odgłos trzaskania. - No dalej, skarbie. Już sobie poszli, pozwól mi się tobą zająć, co? Jestem twoim chłopakiem i zajmę się tobą…

\- Zachorujesz, - Louis zaczął, ale Harry prychnął i chwycił za kołdrę, delikatnie ją odsuwając, a Louis po prostu mu na to pozwolił.

Oczy Louisa spoczęły na twarzy Harry’ego, który wyrażała czyste uwielbienie pomieszane z troską. - Nadal jesteś piękny. - Harry wymruczał, sięgając dłonią do jego grzywki i odgarnął ją z jego czoła, pozwalając swojej dłoni spocząć na jego policzku. - Moje maleństwo. - westchnął, przysuwając go do siebie jeszcze bardziej i pochylił się, cmokając go w czoło. - Nie okłamuj mnie, kochanie. Nie lubię tego, wiesz? Możesz być ze mną szczery, Louis. Jesteśmy parą i musimy sobie ufać, okej? Ja ci ufam, ty też spróbuj mi zaufać, Lou.

\- Ufam ci. - Louis mruknął, przesuwając się tak, żeby jego głowa leżała na piersi bruneta. - Po prostu naprawdę nie chciałem, żebyś mnie widział w takim stanie… wyglądam jak zombie. W dodatku ty łatwo chorujesz i nie chciałem cię zarazić.

\- Będziemy zdrowieć razem, kochanie. Wiesz, że nie pozwolę ci leżeć tutaj samemu, zajmę się tobą i-

\- Mamy sprawdzian z matematyki w przyszłym tygodniu, Harry. A ty nadal nie nauczyłeś się materiału.

\- W takim razie pouczymy się razem. - Brunet oznajmił, wplatając dłoń w mokre włosy Louisa. - Nie pozbędziesz się mnie, kochanie.

\- Ale Liam i Niall się mną zajmują.

\- Wolisz ich ode mnie? - Louis zachichotał i oparł się o niego, spoglądając mu w oczy. - Jesteś piękny, nawet kiedy jesteś chory, wiesz? Nie musisz bać się, że będę obrzydzony, czy coś, Lou. Wyglądam okropnie, kiedy jestem chory, ale naprawdę nie zamierzam zabraniać ci ze mną siedzieć, jeśli będziesz chciał-

\- Oczywiście, że będę. - Louis wtrącił, a Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, całując go w czoło.

\- Tak, czy siak, od teraz ja się tobą zajmuję, kumasz? Liam jest nowy, więc powinien chodzić do szkoły, a Niall ma zawody lekkoatletyki w tym tygodniu i powinien być na treningach. - Harry sięgnął po kołdrę i wsunął się pod nią, po czym przerzucił Louisa na swoje ciało tak, że chłopak leżał na nim na brzuchu, obejmując go w pasie z głową na jego piersi i resztą ciała pomiędzy jego długimi, umięśnionymi nogami.

\- Mam zamiar być jak nadopiekuńcza mama. - Dodał, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis zachichotał.

\- W porządku, myślę, że się do tego przyzwyczaję. - mruknął, po czym zamknął oczy i wtulił się w niego.

***

Okazało się, że Harry był naprawdę dobrym opiekunem. Oczywiście, na początku Liam i Niall nie byli przekonani co do tego, żeby opiekował się Louisem, ale po nieustannych prośbach bruneta i szczęśliwych uśmiechach Louisa, chłopcy stwierdzili, że może Louis szybciej wyzdrowieje, będąc z Harrym.

Tak więc, Harry naprawdę świetnie się nim zajmował; gotował mu posiłki, pomagał mu z wzięciem kąpieli (oczywiście nie oglądał Louisa nago, bo po 1, nie chciał stawiać go w niezręcznej sytuacji, a po 2, nie chciał go do niczego zmuszać, bo wiedział, że szatyn chciał robić wszystko powoli i on nie chciał go do niczego zmuszać, dlatego przygotowywał mu kąpiel i zaprowadzał go do łazienki, po czym wychodził i wracał, kiedy z powrotem był ubrany), przytulał go, czasami wychodził po nowe paczki chusteczek, bo nie wystarczało i był naprawdę, ale to naprawdę wspaniały przez cały czas.

Louis próbował być jak najmniej nieznośny, ale czasami mówił, że mleko w zupce mlecznej jest za ciepłe, albo za zimne, albo, że naleśnik z syropem klonowym ma za dużo syropu, ale Harry przyjmował wszystko z uśmiechem, całował go w czoło i spełniał każdą jego zachciankę, i Louis miał łzy w oczach, kiedy zasypiał, bo nie zasłużył sobie na tak wspaniałego chłopaka.

Chorował przez pięć dni, od wtorku, do soboty, a w niedzielę jeszcze się kurował, przed poniedziałkowymi lekcjami.

Harry zostawał na noc w ich mieszkaniu i tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie miał nic przeciwko, widząc, że Louis czuje się coraz lepiej z brunetem przy boku. Szatyn był w stanie nawet nauczyć Harry’ego geometrii z której mieli sprawdzian we wtorek i był dumny z bruneta, bo chłopak wydawał się wszystko szybko łapać i Louis podejrzewał, że po prostu chciał szybko się nauczyć, żeby on sam mógł odpocząć i był mu za to wdzięczny.

Więc, tak, nie obchodziło ich to, że zaraz po sprawdzianie Harry zachorował, bo Louis był tam, żeby zająć się nim tak samo, jak ten zajął się nim. I wszystko działało.


End file.
